Sonic VS Charizard
NOTE: This is a test episode created by Apro319, but doesn't count in any Seasons whatsoever. If you were looking for Apro319's Season 1, then this should get you started! Sonic VS Charizard is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Pokémon! Can the Flame Pokémon stand a chance against the fastest thing alive? Interlude Wiz: The 90's were home to many popular new video game series, and today's two combatants come from two of them. Boomstick: And both are... kinda pretty fast too. Wiz: Sonic, the blue blur. Boomstick: And Charizard, the Flame Pokémon! Wiz: To make this a fair fight, we will disable Super Sonic and Mega Evolution. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anylyze their weapons, armors, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sonic (*Cues Green Hill Zone - Sonic the hedgehog*) Wiz: On the top list of the most fastest characters in gaming history is Sonic, the hedgehog. Boomstick: Yup! Wiz: Sonic was once an ordinary brown powerless hedgehog, until one day Eggman made something awfully wrong, he used his brand new machine to make Sonic... look completely different... Boomstick: A BLUE hedgehog! haha! didn't see that one coming did ya? Wiz: Then he became world famous... known as Sonic the hedgehog! (*Cues Sonic Heroes - Sonic Heroes*) Boomstick: Then while on his way, rescuing trapped forest animals from Eggman's robots, and Eggman himself, Sonic learned many new attacks on the way. The spin attack, is a powerful roll attack which, for some reason, pops his enemies right open! Wiz: He is also incredibly acrobatic, also somersaulting nearly every time he jumps. Boomstick: Then when he saved the world, Eggman was back next year. Wiz: But luckily he met Tails, who taught him the Spin Dash. Boomstick: The Spin Dash is like a revving car wheel, and when he lets go, he does the... umm... same... thing as... the Spin Attack. (*Cues His World - Sonic 06*) Wiz: But his most greatest power is not an attack, it's the main thing that he is known for, his speed. He uses this speed to run up walls and, also around loops. Boomstick: He can break, the 'frickin sound barrier! not only that! but he can run EVEN FASTER! Wiz: His boost is where he runs even faster than before. Boomstick: He runs SO FAST! blue energy flows around him. Wiz: But it's only a short amount of time he can use it, since it is such a large speed increase. Boomstick: Did we still forget to mention his Shields? Wiz: ...Yes. Boomstick: Alright then! Wiz: His Flame Shield gives him protection from heat, and a quick Fiery dash attack. The Magnet Shield will attract anything metal towards him. His Defense Shield well... protects him from attacks. Boomstick: And his Bubble Shield is made from water! He will easily survive an aquatic environment while using it, and he also bounces up and down with it! Wiz: Similar to his quick stomp attack, which is such a powerful drop, it can destroy robots, ice, and other hard substances. Boomstick: Don't forget his homing attack! (*Cues Tropical Resort Act 1 - Sonic Colors*) Wiz: The homing attack has more to do with his somersaulting skills than actully attacking, but this does still work as an attack. Boomstick: He will somersault up into the air and dash right into his enemies! Wiz: He also uses this attack to get across nearly almost every area, no matter what situation he is in. Boomstick: And plus, he never feels exhaustion! Sonic, one of the most greatest characters in gaming history. Sonic: I like running better! Sonic jumps out of helicopter Sonic: Yeeaaaah! Charizard (*Cues Pokémon theme*) Wiz: Charizard, Is one of the most beloved starters out there. Boomstick: Quite big, but so goddamn fucking powerful! Wiz: Loved for his power and speed Charizard is indeed powerful. Boomstick: He knows Scratch, Dragon claw, and Shadow claw for a close up attack. Wiz: He also knows Fire spin, which will trap his foe in a vortex of embers, and he can also strike his enemies from above with Air slash, but his most powerful attacks, are made from fire. (*Cues Pokémon X & Y Battle theme*) Boomstick: He can also burn his opponents to ashes with Flamethrower! Wiz: And his fire is 2000 degrees Fahrenheit, which can burn through solid stone. Boomstick: Charizard will always have a battle with someone much more powerful than him if he finds the right opponent. Wiz: And Charizard MUST keep away from water, if he doesn't want to die. Boomstick: But even Charizard has no fear of that shit! hell no! Charizard roars Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: It's time to boil up for a Death Battllllllleeee! Sonic is sleeping under a tree, Until all of a sudden, Charizard flies by, and leaves accidentally fall on Sonic, Then Sonic gets up. Sonic: Hey! Charizard then flew back quite far away from Sonic. Sonic just KNEW what was gonna happen... (*Cues Team Plasma battle theme - Pokémon Black and White*) FIGHT! Sonic ran into Charizard, giving him first attack. Sonic kept on repeating this, then Charizard used Shadow Claw on Sonic. The attack hit, and Sonic tripped in pain from the Shadow Claw. Then Charizard uses Fire Spin, trapping Sonic in a vortex of embers. Sonic: Hmmm... Sonic activates his Fire Shield and escapes Fire Spin. Charizard starts to dash towards him, but Sonic hits Charizard with a fiery dash attack 6 times. Sonic planned to do it 7 times but before his 7th hit, Charizard used Flamethrower, and Sonic lost his capsule, because of how hot the Flamethrower was. Then Charizard jumps far back from Sonic. Sonic boosts at Charizard. Then Charizard used... FLARE BLITZ! Then the two titans clash at full speed. (*Cues 400m sprint - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games*) Sonic has Bubble shield activated. Sonic stands on Charizard's flaming tail HARD. Charizard screams from all the powerful water and he flew up into the sky QUICKLY. Charizard was flying down at Sonic, torpedo speed. While Sonic, on the other hand, was waiting for the right time to strike. Sonic: Readyyyy... Sonic: GO! Sonic jumped out of the way, just before Charizard hit him. Charizard then hit the ground... HARD. So hard, Charizard made a big hole in the ground. Charizard's head got knocked off. Results KO! Sonic jumps onto Charizard's knocked off head followed with body, making it pop. Boomstick: Noooo! goddamnit! Why didn't you use Flamethrower!? Wiz: Charizard may be fast, but Sonic is too fast for him. Sonic's overall power, speed, and smarter thinking, saved the day. Boomstick: So THAT'S why Charizard couldn't use Flamethrower! Wiz: Indeed! Not only does Sonic have the advantage of being faster, but also because of Homing attacks, Flame and Bubble shields. Boomstick: It was such a close fight but, In the end, Charizard couldn't go fast. Wiz: The winner is Sonic. Trivia *This is the third What-If? episode of Death Battle to have Trivia. *This was the first What-If? episode to have a Sonic character beating a Pokémon character, with the second being Espio vs Greninja. * This is Apro319's first finished What-If? episode of Death Battle. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Apro319 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music